1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and an apparatus for reducing the amount of soot which may be contained in exhaust gases from a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The greater part of soot forming black smoke rising from the flame of hydrocarbons is generally composed of fine particles having a diameter which is not larger than 2 microns. When these particles are collected only by known centrifugal separators, for example, the apparatus causes an extremely high resistance to exhaust gases and has to be enlarged. Therefore, it is virtually impossible to use such an apparatus for purifying soot issuing from the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine for an automobile or the like. If a filter device is used for collecting soot, a number of problems which may result therefrom include the possibility of the filter being choked with the soot, leading to an increased back pressure.